Dreamscape
by Michie
Summary: It's been a long time, but an update is on the way... Cue epic music
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Neat.  
  
A/U: Welcome back!!! This is part two in the trilogy yet to be named all about the trials and tribulations of one very special couple that everybody (well almost) loves: Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver. In this story, however, they are Kimberly and Tommy Oliver. Even better!!! And now, on with the show!!! Oo, one more thing. Shaylei, I would totally love to collaborate with ya, and Teri, your help is always appreciated! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on part one! Enjoy!  
  
Kimberly Oliver woke in tears, again. She sat up in the king sized bed and put her head in her hands and took deep breaths to try and return her breathing pattern to normal. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought that usually, right about now, Tommy would sit up, put his arms around her and say,  
  
"It was just a dream. I'm here." But he wasn't there. She looked over at the empty space her husband had once occupied and lay back on it, as if he were there. He was at an away race and his Uncle had promised that this was going to be the highest paying race of his career. He was going to turn it down, but Kim had talked to him the night before he was supposed to leave.  
  
"But Kim," he'd said, "if you can't come with me, I don't want to go. I can't leave you alone now. Not with your nightmares."  
  
"I will be fine. My nightmares are the least of my worries, and they should be the least of yours. Just race this one last race, for me okay? And if not for that then for the money. It's only a week."  
  
"Kim, we don't need the money. Not really. We have everything we need, I mean-''  
  
"Tommy. You are going to go upstairs, pack your bag, kiss your wife good- bye, and go to that race. Understand?" Kim said firmly. Tommy sighed. She had that 'do-it-or-die' look on her face, telling him the decision was made.  
  
"All right. But I'm not going for the full week, I'm going to try and get back early. Just promise me that you won't stay her alone." He stated.  
  
Kim smiled. "If it'll keep you satisfied, then I'll get Aisha or Kat , or anyone you want to come and stay for a couple of days, okay? Will that keep you happy?"  
  
Tommy leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back after a few moments, hovering a few inches from her face, and smiled as he looked into her eyes with a twinkle in his own. "Yes dear." He grinned.  
  
Aisha had left the day before, after Kim reassured her that she would be fine. She had been bothered by her nightmares when Aisha was there, but she didn't want to wake her. Tonight, she sat alone in the master of her triple bedroom, three-story house. Tommy would be home in two days, and she couldn't wait to see him. He would hold her in his arms and she would feel safe again. But as soon as she fell asleep and the nightmares started, she would be alone all over again. Tommy couldn't help her then. Every night she would live and relive all of those horrible days when she was hopeless and alone.  
  
"Tommy." She called sadly, into the lonely night.  
  
Just then she heard the front door open downstairs. She sat up like a shot and glanced at the digital clock beside her bed. 2:45am. She frowned wondering who that could be at this hour, and one word entered her mind. Thief. She scrambled silently out of bed, her old ninja habits resurfacing as she moved across the carpeted floor. She was about to open her room door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her eyes went wide and she dashed for the closet. The door opened a millisecond after she had closed herself in and she peeked through the slanted wood to get a look at the intruder. The dim light hid his features, so she quietly opened the door and inched up behind him, ready to sweep his legs from beneath him. Just as she was about to strike, he spoke.  
  
"Kim? You awake?" he whispered. Kim's eyes went wide again as she recognized the voice she would know anywhere.  
  
"Tommy?!" she cried. Tommy, who had been expecting his wife to be in bed and not behind him, jumped, yelping in fright as he whipped around.  
  
"Kim what are you doing! You scared me half to death!" he cried.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Kim breathed, engulfing him in a fierce hug. Tommy fell backward onto the bed from the unexpected weight. Kim planted a kiss on his lips as he was about to speak. "I'm so glad you're back!" she said pulling back briefly. "Wait," she paused, climbing off him to stand before the bed with her hands on her hips. "why are you back?"  
  
Tommy, finally catching his breath, sat up and pulled Kim gently down to sit next to him. "Kim," he sighed, "now that's a welcome!" he laughed. Kim's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's wrong, why are you back so soon?" she questioned.  
  
"What! Why would something be wrong? I thought you were glad to see me?" he protested.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but you didn't answer my question. You're not supposed to be back for two days." She stated.  
  
"Tommy smiled at her persistence. "The race was postponed. There was an accident on the track and a driver was injured. The course needs repairs and won't be ready for another two, three weeks. So we were all sent home, to my relief. Speaking of being where we're not supposed to be, why are you up so late? Was it your nightmares?" he asked, his tone becoming serious.  
  
"An accident? Are you hurt?" Kim said hurriedly, ignoring the last part of his statement.  
  
"Kim I'm fine. Did your nightmares wake you up?" he said, accenting each individual word.  
  
Kim's face fell and she looked away uncomfortably. Tommy sighed, taking that as a yes and instantly embraced her. As he did, she began to cry softly. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here Beautiful. I'm always here." He said soothingly as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Come on, let's get some sleep huh?"  
  
Kim smiled briefly and nodded, climbing back under the covers while Tommy rose to change. Once was ready, he pulled the covers over himself as Kim snuggled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around and she looked up at him and sighed. "I'm glad you're back." She breathed.  
  
Tommy caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand and looked into her eyes. "Me too." He whispered before kissing her. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers before pulling her closer and placing his chin atop her head, settling in for what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/U: what do ya think!!!!!! That gets me to page six of three hundred and one of part two of the trilogy yet to be named. Teaser line from the next chapter??? Okay!  
  
"I'm not going to rape you. That would be cruel."  
  
Moohaha!!!!!!!! You know you love it!!!!!! 


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer: I stake no claim, I plant no flag, alas they are not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry to anyone who wanted to review "Journey" who couldn't cause of the whole 'this author does not accept anonymous reviews.' I didn't know that I could turn it off...*grin*...anyway, I turned it off.  
  
"Mmm..."Kim murmured as she stretched out sleepily. She slid her hand along the mattress in search of her husband, but opened her eyes to confirm what her hand had already noticed. She was the only one in the bed, and Tommy was nowhere in sight. She frowned and up looking around the empty room, the smell of fresh toast catching her attention. She inhaled deeply smiling at the wondrous scent, when she noticed footsteps coming towards the door, accompanied by the sound of clinking cutlery. Her husband then appeared in the doorway, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on keeping the tray of food in his hands balanced. He paused briefly, looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Morning Beautiful." He said warmly as he resumed his trip towards the bedside. He gingerly placed the tray of goodies over her lap as she moved herself into a sitting position.  
  
"I love it when you call me that." She sighed, receiving a brief kiss from her husband. She then turned her attention to the tray before her, noticing that it had all of her favoutries on it. Scrambled eggs, no bacon, toast with low fat butter and raspberry jam, and a glass of orange juice. "You remembered." She smiled.  
  
"Of course I remembered, that's my job." He grinned happily.  
  
Kim giggled slightly. "And you're wonderful at it." She said.  
  
Tommy smiled for a moment, then turned serious and took a seat on the bed. "Kim, I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Kim frowned nervously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I want to ask you about your nightmares." He said quietly, noting Kim's sudden discomfort. He hated to spoil the good morning they were having, but he needed to confront this. "Is it one reoccurring dream or a bunch of different ones?" he continued, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb.  
  
"Um," she began shakily, suddenly not in the mood for the breakfast before her. "it's....it's one reoccurring." She said slowly.  
  
"Is it about Brad, and what happened?" he said, receiving a mute nod from his wife. "Oh Kim, you know he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"I know....but, somehow the thought creeps into my head that he'll never be gone. It's...it's just not fair. I mean, I'm the luckiest woman in the world now that I have you back, and he's dead, and he's still ruining my life!" she cried angrily, causing the glass of orange juice to spill over on the tray. Tommy sighed and removed the breakfast from her lap, placed it on the floor, and moved beside her before putting his arm around her trembling shoulders.  
  
"We're going to get through this. We'll get some help and make the dreams go away. I promise, okay?" he said rubbing her arm.  
  
"But Tommy, I don't want 'help.' They're going to think I'm crazy! I just need to work through this. I guess I'm not as over the whole thing as I thought I was...." She paused and sighed heavily. "I just them, him to go away. But...I think the only way I can work through it, to beat him, is in my dreams." She said, looking up at him.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Tommy frowned. After a moment he realized exactly what she meant. "Kim that is crazy!" he said.  
  
"Tommy," she said flatly, "we have and fought space aliens, traveled back and forward in time, and you think that this is crazy?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that is that you'll be fighting him on the dreamscape....alone. I can't help you there, no one can. Plus you don't how to control your dreams, or what you do in them." He paused a moment, and sighed. "I think, if you really want to go through with this, you need to try and control an aspect of your dream every time you have it. Move something, change something. You and I both know that anything is possible on the dreamscape, if you know how to control it. Where does the dream take place?"  
  
"Well," Kim began, "I never really looked around, I just concentrated on him, and...oh my god...."  
  
"Kim. Kim, what is it?" Tommy said worriedly, noticing the look of terror that played across his wife's features.  
  
"It's him. It's not just a dream, not just my mind reliving it....it's him." She breathed.  
  
"Kim what do you mean? That's impossible." He began, Kim, however wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring into space, her breathing quickening. "Kim, come on look at me! Look at me! Help me understand, I can't help unless I understand. Come on Kim, you have to be strong, we'll get through this, just let me help!" she finally looked at him, tears welling in her brown eyes. "What is Beautiful?" he whispered softly.  
  
"He told me something, while he had me. I was....I was tied to the chair, and, um, he drugged me, so I wouldn't be conscious or remember anything when you guys came. And I remember that, just before I blacked out......I remember what he said..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiimmie." Brad said tauntingly as he bobbed her head from side to side in his hands. Kim's swollen eyes slowly, painfully opened as her breathing became shallow.  
  
"What." She spat deliriously.  
  
"I wanna tell you something, and I'm running out of time before your 'white knight' gets here, so listen up." He growled, roughly grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I just want you to know," he began softly. "that I'm going to die trying to ruin you. And I don't mean that in the 'if- it's-the-last-thing-I-do' sort of way. I mean I'm really going to die. All for you Beautiful...But, even if I do, you can be sure it won't end there. I'm going to haunt you. I will live on in your memory, as a parasite. Someone who ruined your life...just for fun. Hate is strong Kimmie, always remember that. Stronger than love. Love bows to hate in an instant. When tested, love fails and only hate remains. But that's not the end." He smiled. "I'm going be with you forever. You'll dream about me every night, and I'll be right there, and won't that be fun. You hate me, I can see it in your eyes. I saw it the first time I hit you that you hated me, and I liked it. It gave me power over you, if I made you hate me enough I could live through you forever. And you'd pass your hate on to your family and then I could through them. You'll never be rid of me. You can try sleep deprivation, but you'll have to sleep eventually, and I'll be waiting....waiting in your mind, my precious, precious Kimberly." He grinned evilly and kissed her hard. But she could not resist, she hadn't the power from the drugs, and so all she could do was scrunch her face up in disgust, and groan irritably.  
  
"Don't worry Beautiful." He sighed pulling back. "I'm not going to rape you. That would be cruel."  
  
That was the last thing she heard as darkness claimed her vision and the drugs took full effect, and her head fell forward.  
  
***  
  
"Kim, how come you never told me that?" Tommy breathed, squeezing her hand as she cried lightly.  
  
"I've never told anyone that....I haven't been able to. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I didn't have the strength to talk about it." She said looking up at her husband apologetically.  
  
Tommy looked at her and sighed. * She's apologizing to me. I don't believe it. She has all of this pain inside her that's been pushed down for so long, trying to sort out her emotions, but..she's apologizing to me for not being able to confront a part of it. My beautiful Kim. So serene, and peaceful, yet she has an untamed fire that burns within her. I can't believe I'm the one she loves. I would die for her in a heartbeat. Her eyes, her heart, her spirit, her. Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver. My wife. My wife who has been through so much, the fire is dimming out yet at the same time burning higher than ever. She's fighting so hard to get through this.*  
  
"Tommy?" Kim frowned worriedly. "Tommy! Earth to Tommy!" she said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
He jumped slightly, lost in his thoughts of her. As he snapped out of his daze he regarded her with a simple smile. "Where were you?" Kim asked.  
  
"Thinking about you, and how much I love you." He said softly.  
  
Kim was suddenly taken aback. She chuckled after a moment, sighed and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his. They were comfortable in their momentary silence, a quiet understanding of how they felt.  
  
"Hey," Tommy smiled, raising his eyes to hers. "I just remembered something."  
  
"And what is that?" she asked playfully.  
  
"First of all, thank you for not making any comments on my memory on that one, and second my lovely wife: we are newlyweds." He grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh really? And what, prey tell did you have in mind?" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm." He smiled as he kissed her. "How about a little quality time?" he said raising a mischievous eyebrow.  
  
"Just what I had in mind." Kim said as she moved in for another kiss as the couple fell back onto their master bed.  
  
A/N: I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update this. I have been so busy with university, and work, and rehearsals for this show I'm in (I'm the dance captain! () *sigh* don't you hate it when life happens??? Anyways, here is a teaser from the next chapter, whenever that fits in to my horrific schedule. I hate that I don't have time to work on this. I love to write! Anyways, enough. Hope you're enjoying it!!! (  
  
Teaser:  
  
"I'm beginning to think you're happier in those memories of yours than you are here."  
  
Oh! P.S., if anyone has any name suggestions for my trilogy, I'd be more than happy. Because the fact that I'm starting to like the name "the trilogy yet to be named" is kinda scaring me. 


	3. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: As the human race owns no part of the universe, so do I own no part of the power rangers. (ooo, deep)  
  
A/N: Look! TIME! I have time to spare! (well, I should be reading my sociology textbook, but I wanna do this now). So, where did we leave off? Oh yes, the roll in the proverbial hay ( Following that....  
  
"I'm so excited!" Kim smiled as she shut the clasp on her pearl necklace. She regarded its place on her neck for a moment in her vanity and remembered the day that Tommy gave it to her. The day before their wedding, after the rehearsal dinner:  
  
*Memory*  
  
"Tommy..." she gasped. "It's beautiful." She breathed as she looked down at the string of pearls, which sat before her in a blue velvet box.  
  
"I know I can't give you the stars, but I can give you a reminder of them." He smiled. "Plus I didn't want to give it to you in front of all our friends because...I don't know, in a way that kind of ruins it for me. This is my gift to you, not to them. Does that make sense?" he frowned.  
  
"Tommy," Kim smiled placing her hand on his cheek. "Sweetie, it makes perfect sense. Thank you, I love it." She said before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
*Back to Real Time*  
  
"We haven't seen Kat and David in ages." Tommy said, fiddling awkwardly with his tie by the full-length mirror beside her.  
  
Kim looked over at him and smiled, then moved to help him. She batted his hands away lightly and began to tie it for him. "I know," she said as she worked. "I wonder what the big announcement is." She grinned knowingly.  
  
"I have no idea, David wouldn't tell me anything. But I have a feeling as to what it might be. When did they start dating anyway?" he said as Kim stepped back. He looked in the mirror and regarded her with raised eyebrows. "How'd you do that?" he said innocently.  
  
Kim laughed gently and kissed him quickly. "It's a girl thing." She grinned.  
  
"It's supposed to be a guy thing." He countered.  
  
"I think they hooked up at our reception." Kim said, turning towards the bed, where her shoes sat neatly on the floor beside it.  
  
"Huh?" Tommy frowned.  
  
"Kat and David. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it later. We're going to be late." She said matter-of-factly. She looked up from her shoe straps to see her husband lost in a trance again, and sighed.  
  
Tommy was thinking about their wedding reception when he felt two hands on either side of his face as it was pulled down to meet a pair of lips he knew all too well. At first the abruptness of it startled him, but he momentarily relaxed into his wife's kiss. Suddenly she pulled back and looked into his eyes, almost searching for something. "Well that got your attention." she said. He grinned at her, but she didn't return the favor. His face fell as she turned away from him, returning to her shoes. "You've been doing that a lot lately. I'm beginning to think that you're happier in those memories of yours than you are here." She sighed, fiddling idly with the sandals she wore.  
  
"What? Kim, why would you think that?" Tommy asked, taking a place beside her. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes, absolutely taken aback by the comment.  
  
"Well...I...never mind." She said and tried to pull away. Tommy tightened his hold slightly, letting her know that she couldn't just drop that and expect him not to react. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked down glumly. "My nightmares." Tommy looked at her curiously. "Well, I haven't exactly been all that much fun to be around lately. Miserable, paranoid, tired, I shouldn't be surprised you've been daydreaming lately. Probably wishing you'd never met me." She said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
Tommy moved to kneel in front of her, took her hand and tilted her chin up. "Kimberly Hart Oliver, I do NOT want you thinking like that. I love you with..my entire being, and I married you because I love you, and I love being with YOU. Not my memories. They are the past, my past with you actually, and I was thinking about how we are going to make them seem like a picnic compared to the rest of out lives. My present and my future are with you. I cherish the day I met you, and I treasure you." He paused as a tiny smile formed on her lips. "So," he continued, standing up and bringing her with him. "We are going to have fun tonight right? No more thinking like this?" he smiled, lowering his head to meet her downcast eyes. "Please Beautiful? For me?" he whispered. She looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze to the floor.  
  
"How could a girl resist a speech like that?" she said quietly.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Kim, look at me." She reluctantly met his eyes, a weary expression playing across her features. "I love you."  
  
Kim looked at him, and all the doubt went away. She could see in his eyes that he meant it. She felt as if by holding his gaze, he could see into her soul and know exactly how to heal it with those beautiful, expressive brown eyes. Whatever he was doing she could see how he felt through his eyes, and he could do the same. Their love was one of a kind, and she knew it would last forever. Her eyes glistened with tears, and she threw her arms around him, and felt him return the embrace whole-heartedly.  
  
"I love you too. With all my heart. Nothing can change that, not even death." She breathed. They stood there a few moments, simply holding one another, until Kim caught a glimpse of the time. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face as she moved back to the vanity. "We're going to be late now." She sniffled, leaning into the mirror to re-do her make-up.  
  
"It's alright. They won't mind." Tommy said gently as he came up behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her head. "You look beautiful. You suit the title." He smiled. Kim smiled briefly and placed her hand on top of his, before diverting her attention. Tommy leaned in and began tracing an invisible line of kisses along her neck.  
  
"Tommy.." She murmured, briefly getting lost in the moment. "Tommy." She repeated firmly, turning to him. She took his face in her hands, kissed him quickly and smiled. "We're going to be late." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit.  
  
***  
  
"I thought you said you knew where it was." Kim sighed from the passenger seat of their Ford 4x4. She was leaning in the window, her forehead propped up on the palm of her hand.  
  
"I did. I do. I just...I mean..." Tommy stuttered, trying to concentrate on the road. He stole a quick look at his wife, and cringed. It was 'the look.' The hand that held her forehead was now dangling above her shoulder as she stared at him as if she were looking over the rim of a pair of glasses. It was the classic 'don't-be-a-man-admit-it-we're-lost' look. He sighed heavily and glanced in his rear view mirror as he sat back in the seat. The horizon behind them was shining, the last of the sinking sun offering the last of today's daylight. The sky ahead was slightly dark, as the sun disappeared, tiny flecks of stars beginning to emerge. "I don't remember how to get there." He grumbled reluctantly.  
  
"Finally!" Kim cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Make a right here, left at the first lights, and it's about two minutes from there." She explained, ignoring the shocked look on her husbands face as he divided his attention between her and the road. She looked over at him after a moment, his expression changed to one of slight annoyance with his lips pressed together in an uneven line. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You're telling me that you knew where to go all this time, and you never told me?" he said, turning right as instructed.  
  
"I got you to admit we were lost, didn't I?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hard to do when it comes to me, but you always knew me best. I meant, there was Jase, but he...." Tommy continued on but Kim, who usually listened intently to her husband's words, was caught off guard by a sound. A sound she thought she'd never hear again, or at least until she was asleep, but he was here. Frozen with fear, her face paled, and her husband's words were no longer heard.  
  
"Kimmie...." The frighteningly familiar voice taunted.  
  
A/N Whadda think!!! Wow, a whole chapter in one night! Look at me go! Slacker..Shut up! Sorry, the voices in my head again. Hehehe.... Kidding *grin* Until next time my pretties!!!! Oh yeah! A teaser line, almost forgot, hello!  
  
"So, did she outlast the 'mighty leader' in bed?" 


	4. Whispers in the Night

Disclaimer: you know the drill..they ain't mine hon (  
  
A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that this took so long to write. I have been so busy that it..it's baffling. School has taken the majority of my time, and no matter how much I wished I could be working day and night on this, I knew it could not be until I got a break, and even then life had other plans for me. Anyways, I should be reading even now, but I'd rather do this, besides, I can always read tomorrow. I got a week before I go back.so I will try to make this as painless and scintillating as possible. Cause it may be the last time for a while that I get to update. I'm re-auditioning for the theatre program at my school, so I gotta take some lessons and rehearse, but hey, as they say in show biz: "Always leave 'em wanting more." And I hope you do, cause I am only too happy to provide. (  
  
Where did we leave our heroes...Ah yes: the voice...  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes darted around the car. Her lungs, eventually needing air, sucked in desperate gulps at a quickening pace as Kimberly Hart Oliver tensed in fear. Her mind was swirling as the voice continued to haunt her. It whispered and laughed softly, but to her ears it sounded as though it were a drum pounding inside her head. She twisted around and searched the back seat, almost leaping out of her seat when Tommy's hand on her leg caught her attention. Only then did she begin to hear his voice, full of worry as he glanced from her to the road. She forced the whispering away as she sat back in her seat and looked at her husband. She blinked and squinted trying to will that terrible voice inside her head away. Closing her eyes, she forced it out. Soon all she could hear was her heartbeat and her breathing, both of them quick and heavy. She opened her eyes and exhaled as slowly as the adrenaline still in her veins would allow. They had stopped at the traffic lights and Tommy now had his arm almost completely around her. The red of the traffic lights was bright and the show of dizzying white from the cars across the way as traffic from the opposite direction crossed their path was blinding. The orange light from flashing indicators and light blue and brilliant white high beam lights flicked on and off before her eyes. She blinked, trying to focus, before pulling her attention away and moving it to Tommy, trying to listen to his words. Her world seemed...numb and silent as she fought for control. The look of fear on Tommy's face brought her back slowly. His eyes were wide and scared, his brow creased with worry. It hurt her to know that she had caused that pained expression. That moment of distraction allowed the voice back in, stabbing at her like a thousand tiny knives. She bled inside, bled pure fear as she listened to him, the voice of the man who had ruined her life. She could hear Tommy's words, but they sounded so far away and the whispering grew louder.  
  
"Kimmie!!! Come to me Kimmie! Ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never be rid of me! Never, never, NEVER!!!.."  
  
"STOP!!! STOP IT!!!! LEAVE ME A-L-O-N-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed, clutching the sides of her head. She felt a jerk in the motion and then, the car had stopped moving.  
  
"Kim! Kim please look at me! Look at me, what's wrong!" someone called.  
  
The whispering faded and she exhaled, slowly, cautiously removing her hands from her head, and opened her eyes. She turned her gaze and found Tommy, near tears with worry.  
  
"Tommy...?" She breathed, tears escaping from her moist eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said in relief, "yeah, I'm right here." And with that, Kim collapsed into his arms, and he held her as she cried. "Don't cry Beautiful. It's okay. I'm here...I'm here. Everything is gonna be okay....it's okay." he whispered as he rocked her gently, stroking her hair with one hand while the other held her tightly. Her cries turned to sobs, and Tommy held her tighter, and continued to whisper smoothly to her. When the cries finally subdued, Tommy pulled back and looked at her. He placed his hand on the side of her downcast, tear streaked face, and brought her gaze up so her could look into her eyes. "We don't have to go. We could turn around right now and just call them, say we-''  
  
"No. I want to go." Kim protested. "I'm fine really..." Tommy frowned at her and she smiled. "I just thought I heard something from my nightmares...it was nothing..I'm fine." She said, returning her gaze to the floor.  
  
"You heard him?...I didn't know that was possible..Are you sure you're up for this?" Tommy asked, dipping his head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Yes." She said looking at him. He looked at her sternly. "Tommy, I haven't seen Kat since our wedding. I never got to properly thank her.... Come on, keep going. I swear, I'm fine." She said, beginning to get annoyed as she sat back in her seat.  
  
Tommy sighed, and thought for a moment. "You're sure." He said, looking at her.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Tommy go!" she ordered. Tommy sighed again and pulled back out onto the road. "I have to re-do my make- up..God, why do I get like that!"  
  
"Kim don't beat yourself up about it. It's okay to cry...I'm just glad you're finally letting it all out." He said quietly.  
  
Kim frowned and looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said.  
  
"Nothing, it's just....After we buried Brad and all, and the wedding....we never really got a chance to talk about what happened, and I never saw you cry. Then, the nightmares started. I got worried that you'd shut me out....and you did for a while..Until you told me what the nightmares were about...you started talking to me." He explained, concentrating on the road.  
  
Kim was stunned. She blinked and exhaled. "I...I never knew you felt that way. Tommy, I'm sorry."  
  
"Kim, don't you apologize. You had so much to deal with...and you're still dealing with it. I'm just happy you knew you could tell me. And knew that that would be when you were ready to." He said, glancing at her.  
  
Kim smiled. "Thank you, for understanding I mean.." he gave her an 'I'm- your-husband-and-I-love-you-how-could-I-not' look. She exhaled, and her smiled broadened before fading. "I'm still sorry for making you worry." She said after a moment. "I know you know that I needed time to deal, and I thank you for giving it to me. I love you for that."  
  
Tommy glanced at her with a mischievous smile. "Just for that?" he chuckled, causing her smile to return accompanied by a quick laugh.  
  
"That is only one of the many reasons that I love you." She smiled, and glanced past him. "Here it is, on the left." She said pointing to a rather large red brick building, with a huge sign that sat by the road displaying its name. "Sheesh," she said. "Even you couldn't miss that thing."  
  
Tommy shook his head before pulling into a parking spot. He got out and moved to Kim's side to open the door as she finished her make-up. He pulled open the door and bowed as she moved to step out, and offered her his hand to help her down.  
  
"Why thank you dear," she smiled, pecking him quickly. "You're so romantic." She smiled as she stepped aside so he could shut the door. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she gratefully took, and they walked towards the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"Kimberly! Tommy! It is so good to see you!" Kat smiled as she embraced Kim tightly.  
  
"It's been too long." Kim smiled, returning the gesture.  
  
"Hey bro, how's married life!" David smiled, shaking his brother's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Can't complain." Tommy smiled as the two pairs sat down.  
  
David, looking to properly greet his sister-in-law, looked across the table only to find that Kim and Kat were already in deep conversation. He shook his head and looked at Kim, beginning to laugh good-naturedly at the two, when the smile left his lips. "Man those two sure get into it quick, huh?" Tommy smiled, glancing at the two women.  
  
"Yeah," David began distractedly, "is, uh, is Kim alright? She looks pale, and extremely tired." He said quietly.  
  
Tommy looked at his brother and then over at his wife. He hadn't seen it in the car, or at the house, but he was right. Her face didn't have its usual colour, and her eyes weren't as bright as they would be if she were well rested. He knew that the toll that the emotional and physical strain the nightmares were taking on her, were beginning to show. Tommy frowned deeper and turned to his brother.  
  
"Um, did Kat tell you how me and Kim got back together?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Actually..yeah. She told me everything." David answered before leaning in closer. "She told me about the quest, Brad, the kidnapping...all of it. You don't mind do you?" he asked hesitantly, almost wishing that he hadn't admitted that Kat had told him anything.  
  
"No, no, of course not. She helped me save Kim. Besides, you're my brother, I'm glad she told you. Two reasons: one, you should know, and two what I'm about to tell you requires you to know all of what she told you." Tommy began.  
  
"Is everything alright?" David asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes and no. Me and Kim are fine if that's what has you worried. But Kim...she's having nightmares about the whole thing. She even heard Brad's voice in the car on the way over. Scared me half to death the way she was acting. I'm beginning to think that Brad's not just a dream, and I'm afraid that next time she'll see him, as well as hear him." Tommy said.  
  
"You think he's alive?!" David cried quietly.  
  
"No. I think he's some kind of spirit. That he's haunting her."  
  
"What are you going to do?" David asked eagerly.  
  
"Kim wants to fight him in her nightmares." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Anything we can do to help?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Heck I don't even think that I can help. But....if I think of anything I'll give you a call...Thanks." Tommy smiled gratefully.  
  
"Anytime. What are brothers for? So..how's the little woman been treating you. Aside from the nightly interference that is." David smiled.  
  
Tommy laughed, glad for the subject change. "She's been treating me just fine. We just got back from our honeymoon a couple of weeks ago. It got delayed after the wedding cause of racing."  
  
"Long delay."  
  
"Yeah, well we had sort of mini honeymoons, like at the house. But this was our official honeymoon." Tommy nodded, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"So," David smiled, "did she outlast the mighty leader in bed?" he queried.  
  
Tommy almost choked, as he looked at his brother in shock. "Excuse me?" he practically squeaked.  
  
A/N: Okay! what do you think!? This may be that last installment for a while. WWWWAAAHHH!!!!! I'm sorry..but I have to concentrate on school and planning my audition. But I promise, that whenever I have a spare moment, I will work on this, because I love it so much, and writing it for fanfiction.net and all of you has reminded me just how much I love it. Again I'm sorry this took so long, and Shaylei, e-mail me! I totally wanna work with you, probably after school though (, I have an idea, and I would love to share it with you, and hear yours!!! Anyways, gotta go read for the dreaded beast that I call school. Hope you liked it!!!! And thank you for all of the reviews that you've given me! ( Oh! Almost forgot again, TEASER LINE!!!!..Actually, why not make it a couple of lines since I'm gonna leave you hanging for so long..  
  
"Feeling down Kimmie?" a horribly familiar voice said.  
  
Kimberly gasped in fear, collapsing against the ceramic tile wall. "Where are you!" she whispered.  
  
"Reflect a moment...think." he hissed sarcastically.  
  
Kim pushed herself off the wall and moved to the bathroom's large mirror. And there he was, leaning against the reflection of the wall. She back peddled to the wall again and whipped her head around to make sure he wasn't there beside her. He laughed snidely at her reaction.  
  
"Hi hi!" he chirped suddenly, waving giddily.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Until next time! 


	5. Catching Up

Disclaimer: you know the deal.*sigh*..  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hated leaving you hanging for so long..I should be reading...but this is so much more fun! In the words of Moulin Rouge, and theatre in general, "the show must go on!" and so it will....right now!  
  
"You heard me." David chuckled as his brother cleaned up the small mess he'd made. He was about to stumble through a 'that's-none-of-your-business' type answer, when a new addition to the conversation answered for him.  
  
"Actually, we're equal." David looked over at Kimberly who had tuned in at the asking of his previous question.  
  
"Equal?" David smiled, side glancing at Tommy.  
  
"Yeah. He's great in bed, and he often tells me the same. So, we're equal." Kim explained calmly.  
  
"Kim!" Tommy said in astonishment, ignoring his brother and Kat trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. She leaned over and placed the tips of her fingers gently at the bottom of his chin and pushed up slightly, effectively closing his mouth. "I don't see what's wrong with answering your big bro's question. You always told me that if you're old enough to ask the question, you're old enough to know the answer. Besides, it's no secret that you and I have made love. We are married." Tommy was astounded at his wife's calm demeanor, and shook his head, then sighed. Kim knew this was a sign that he had given in.  
  
"I-I guess. I was just REALLY caught off guard with that one." He said. Kim smiled and kissed him quickly.  
  
"That's okay sweetie. Now," she smiled turning to Kat and David. "What is this big announcement?"  
  
Kat opened her mouth, about to answer, when that waitress came up. Kim sighed in mild disappointment as they ordered their drinks.  
  
"White wine please." She smiled politely.  
  
"I'll have water thanks." Tommy said.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'll drive next time." Kim said to him, rubbing his back appreciatively, gaining a grateful smile from her husband.  
  
"Water for me as well." David said sighing.  
  
"Red wine for me." Kat smiled. The waitress nodded and left. "I'll drive next time too." She smiled.  
  
"Why don't you guys have a cola or something?" Kim asked.  
  
"It's too nice a place to just have cola. Besides, you can't have cola in a wine glass, it looks strange." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Goof." Kim smiled, swatting him lightly.  
  
"As I was going to say," Kat began, suddenly having her friends' full attention. "we asked you guys here tonight for more than just a catch up session. We wanted you to be the first to know that......."  
  
"We're engaged!" David burst out.  
  
Kim and Tommy cried out joyfully and jumped up to exchange hugs with their soon to be in-laws. As they sat back down, Kim began the 'interrogation.'  
  
"So, tell me everything. When did it happen!" she smiled.  
  
"Well," Kat explained, "he asked me about a month ago. You guys weren't back yet so we kept it quiet. We had to avoid almost everyone because we wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
"That and she couldn't get the ring off." David grinned.  
  
"What!" Tommy laughed.  
  
"Well, he bought it a half size too small.."  
  
"You told me that was your size."  
  
"I said it was a guess, who knows their own ring size for heaven's sake! Anyways, I wanted it to be perfect so I forced the bloody thing on."  
  
"And didn't tell me it didn't fit."  
  
"I tried everything! Soap, butter, that technique where you put your finger in your mouth to try and get it off with your teeth. Nothing worked. I finally went to the doctors a week later and she used this medical solvent stuff, and I got it off."  
  
"Why didn't you just have it cut off?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, they weren't going to cut it at the jewelers because apparently cutting the ring to resize it makes it weaker so we were just going to get a new ring, same stone, half a size bigger. And for that entire week we avoided everyone like the plague! My family wanting to meet David, his family wanting to meet me. Funny how families decide they want to meet people at just the wrong time. And me and David met so long ago it wasn't even funny, but our families just happened to want to finally meet us now."  
  
"Now we're going to have a party to tell everyone else, and then a dinner with our families to tell them." David smiled as the waitress returned with their drinks. Once she handed them out she took orders for food before disappearing again.  
  
"Have you been in touch with anyone lately? I'd like to get some of the girls together, but that darn plague they all had for that one week.." Kat smiled, trailing off. Kim grinned and the two launched into the party details conversation while David excused himself. Tommy took a moment to look at Kim while he waited for David to return, and noticed that she was looking better. Some colour had returned to her face, her smile wasn't as forced as it had been for some of the evening, and she was laughing. He made a mental note to have a party at the house soon, seeing as having her friends around really helped Kim. That and he wanted to see everyone again. He reached to take a drink of water as David sat back down, followed by the waitress returning with their food.  
  
"Wow, that was fast." Kim smiled.  
  
"You guys just missed the rush, so we weren't as bombarded with orders." The waitress smiled placing the plates down. "Enjoy!" she said before departing.  
  
"Oo, this looks delicious!" Kat said, picking up her fork. The others smiled as they all began.  
  
***  
  
"I'll be right back." Kim said as she rose from her seat. Dinner had been cleared and they had just ordered dessert. Kim made her way through the restaurant, passing couples, families and various waitresses on her way to the ladies room. Once she was inside she shut the door behind her and sighed. She was tired. Not of her friends company, but of being nagged by thoughts of Brad and being miserable while she was trying to have a peaceful evening. She walked over to the sink, her heals echoing through the empty bathroom, when her head began to spin and she fell against the wall as she began to see spots. Her energy was almost spent, but she just needed to put some cold water on her face and she would be fine. She was about to try to walk to the sink again when she heard him.  
  
"Feeling down Kimmie?" a horribly familiar voice said.  
  
Kimberly gasped in fear, collapsing against the ceramic tile wall. "Where are you!" she whispered.  
  
"Reflect a moment.....think" he hissed sarcastically.  
  
Kim pushed herself off the wall and moved to the bathroom's large mirror. And there he was leaning against the reflection of the wall. She back peddled and whipped her head around to make sure he wasn't there beside her. He laughed snidely at her reaction.  
  
"Hi hi!" he chirped suddenly, waving giddily.  
  
"What do you want, why the hell won't you leave me alone!" Kim breathed, putting her face in her hands.  
  
Brad sighed in frustration and pushed off his wall. "Oh Kimmie, I thought we covered this! Countless times! I want you, and I'm not leaving until I have you, and that's the last time I'm telling you. No more reviewing!" he said mockingly, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Kim looked up slowly, a look of determination set on her face. "You'll never have me you bastard." That took Brad by surprise, as Kim straightened and walked out, leaving Brad screaming at her.  
  
"You spineless bitch, come back and face me!" he screamed. He looked down at his slowly fading hands as his power over her died away. Without her fear of him, he had no form in reality, even if it was only her that could see him. "NO! No! AHHH! I'll be back! I'll get you Kimmie, and your useless husband too!!!" And with that, he was gone, an echo of his psychotic laughter lingering in the air.  
  
The End...for now!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! You know you love it. Sorry the update took SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I have been sssssssooooooo busy with school, and March won't be any different. I hate school, too much stupid work. Plus there's all that other stuff! I have my audition on the 29th, that's in like 16 days!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Anyways, I am working on the next part, so I'll try not to have such a big gap between this update and the next, but no promises, cause time is of the essence these days. But I thank everyone for reading, and I luv you all ( Ah yes, the coveted teaser... (  
  
"It hurts to fight...but I'll try..for you." Kim whispered through her tears. 


	6. Dinner Disaster

***  
  
"Kim, that was fast." Tommy said as his wife sat back down beside him. He smiled and put his arm around her giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"That's what you always say." She smiled. Tommy stuck on his best puppy dog face and Kim laughed. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean it. You're wonderful. Love you." She said, putting her hand on his face.  
  
"Love you too." He grinned. After a brief moment, Kim turned to Kat, who was busy discussing party details with David. "So Kat," she began, getting the blondes attention. "What ever happened to Zhane?"  
  
"Well, as you guys know, after you left the Astro Megaship, I stayed behind for a while. Well, my plans were interrupted when I got a call from my mother that my dad had taken ill. So naturally I had to go back early. I left him my address to write me when he could, and promised to come back as soon as I could. We kept in touch like mad at first, but we just never had the time to meet, whether it was the mission's he was on or the scheduling conflicts I had with whatever job I had at the time. Then one day he came to Australia to visit. It was the first time I had seen him since I'd left the ship, and..I don't know, something just felt different, and I realized that the whole time he'd been gone, I hadn't thought about him all that much. I mean in the way that you generally think about someone you're involved with. Then when I saw him, it was awkward. We weren't comfortable with each other, well we were, but not comfortable the way couples are. Then we talked and decided that what we had on the ship was wonderful, but it had..just faded away. After that, we spent the day together as friends. I showed him around Sydney, and we laughed and had so much fun, and when it came time for him to go, I told him that he'd better keep in touch because I love to hear from my friends. That and if he didn't, I'd hunt him down whether it be in space or not, and give him a piece of my mind. And he did. At first all it was was a short note to say hi to tell me that I didn't need to hunt him down, but after a while he wrote letters, and told me about Andros's little sister Karone, who he was falling in love with. I thought reading that would be hard, but I was nothing but happy for him. He said that they were coming to visit and that he'd love to see me and get me to meet Karone, and I did, and she is one of the nicest people that I have ever met. We're going to invite them to our wedding. Me, Zhane, Karone and David were at the same table at your reception, and they were the ones who encouraged me to go for him." She smiled with a fond look to her fiancé. David returned the look, not a trace of jealousy on his face from hearing his fiancé speak of her former boyfriend.  
  
"That's really great. I can't wait to meet her." Tommy smiled looking over at Kim, who didn't look so great. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her head ducked low.  
  
The whispers had returned, tormenting her as she tried to block them out. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and opened her eyes, turning to look at her concerned husband's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"They won't stop." Kim breathed.  
  
Tommy looked to his brother and Kat, who were frowning with worry. "I think I'd better take her home." He sighed. David and Kat nodded in agreement and rose to say goodbye.  
  
"We'll get the tab." David said.  
  
Tommy nodded his appreciation as he got Kim up, who's hands were now bracing the sides of her head in frustration. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at her friends. "I'm so sorry guys." She said sadly.  
  
David looked into her eyes, seeing the sadness that rested behind the failing mask of strength. Fear also live there, and was just as strong as the sadness, yet there was a glimmer of hope. He jerked out his trance and smiled. "Don't worry about it. When you're better we'll meet again." He said, then looked to Tommy. "Let us know if we can help."  
  
Tommy nodded again and led his wife from the room of spectators, leaving them to murmur among themselves.  
  
***  
  
Kim lay in bed, groaning softly from the pain. She turned over, still gripping her head and whimpered. "What's happeneing to me!"  
  
"I don't know Kim," Tommy sighed from his seat on the side of the bed. All he could do was watch as his wife tried to understand and fight what was happening to her. "I don't know."  
  
"Why won't they stop!" she cried. "Make them stop....make them stop, Tommy, please, make them stop!" she breathed as she gripe her head tighter.  
  
Tommy couldn't take it. He wanted to do something to stop her suffering, but all he knew to do was to hold her. Lying down, and taking his wife in his arms, he decided that that was enough. Kim clung to him as her cries deepened. Tommy stroked her tear streaked face and kissed the top of her head before looking into her pleading eyes.  
  
"Fight them." He breathed. "I know you can do it Kim....you have to fight them."  
  
"It hurts to fight..." Kim cried. She sighed and looked into her husbands eyes, and seeing the encouragement that lay there, she decide to try and fight the voices inside her head....for him.  
  
Her eyes suddenly squeezed shut, and her breathing increased as her face twisted in pain. She was mentally pushing the voices out, imagining herself fighting off countless enemies that only moments ago, overwhelmed her. A sudden scream of pain, and relief escaped her lips, and the breath left her throat in an exhale of exhaustion. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked to her husbands, and found them anxiously awaiting an answer. "They're gone..." she breathed, burying her head in his chest. Tommy let out the breath he had held in anticipation and hugged her to him.  
  
"I knew you could do it." He whispered, kissing her head. The tired pair soon drifted off into a much deserved slumber.  
***  
  
Tommy woke to a messy bed, and sat up sleepily with a groan. The sheets that once covered the bed, now adorned the floor, and the clothes he had slept in were twisted around his body in a very uncomfortable fashion. One other thing caught his attention after a moment. The sleepiness he felt passed as he noticed that his wife was not beside him anymore.  
  
A/N: FINA-FRIGGIN-LEEE!!!! SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so bloody long to update. The journey known as life has taken me, and just now given me opportunity to return to one of the things that I love most: this story ( I hope you all are pleased with it and that it was worth the wait. I'll try and get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading (  
  
Oh! Time has almost allowed me to forget one more thing: the teaser line!  
  
"You wouldn't" Kim breathed.  
  
"Oh but I would." Brad grinned. "You know I've always wondered what flesh smelled like as it burned."  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehe. I'm so bad. You're probably like, what the hell! How can that possibly be used within context! Just wait, and I shall show you. Later! ( 


	7. It's Just a Dream

Disclaimer: Witty phrase translated to: "I don't own them." Waa.  
  
A/N Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologize for keeping you all in suspense (hopefully you actually were in suspense and my hopes have not been raised for nothing), and making the updates so few and far between. Lots o stuff has been a changing with me and I'm facing some big decisions. Whether or not to go back to school or take a year off, being one of 'em. Plus I now have my very first wonderful, terrific, amazing, gorgeous, boyfriend. So obviously that has been consuming my time, gladly of course. Anyways, I just wanted to also say thank you to those who have kept up with the story so far, and that I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can. I love this story and I love the characters, and I love that you guys like the story so far. Hopefully I do you all justice. And with that, let us pick up where we have left off. Read on Great Adventurer!!!  
  
"Kim?" he called, pulling back the covers to rise. He began to make his way to the bedroom door, when the sound of running water from the bathroom caught his attention. He made his way over to the door, and pressed his ear against the wooden surface to confirm his suspicions. The sound then ceased as the shower was shut off, and Tommy took the opportunity to knock softly. "Kim? You in there?"  
  
A sniffle echoed from inside and a little voice answered, "Yeah, hold on a sec." Moments later, the door was pulled open and a wave of steam made its escape from the tiny sauna-like room. Kim, cloaked in an oversized white bath rode emerged with her wet clean wet hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. Tommy looked into her tired eyes, and knew immediately that while he had slept un-roused, his wife had not.  
  
"Morning." He said softly, making no move to embrace her. He decided top let her take the lead, knowing that if she needed a hug, she'd ask.  
  
She hadn't slept for a good portion of the night, spending it tossing and turning, trying to keep the voices away. She sighed then, and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and leaning her head on his chest. He promptly returned the gesture and tightened his grip as he felt her begin to cry softly.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, "It's okay, we'll make them stop. I promise." He said, kissing the top her head.  
  
"It's not that." She whispered, looking up at him. Tommy frowned, and awaited her explanation. "They're gone." She breathed. "The voices...they're really gone...."  
  
Tommy exhaled, smiling happily and hugged her. "That's amazing! Are you sure? When did you feel them go?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't explain it, but they're gone." She suddenly frowned and looked to floor momentarily. "But what's next..."  
  
Tommy tipped her chin up gently. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, Brad won't give up so easily... What's he going to do to me next? And how do I make sure he's gone for good?" Kim sighed, moving past her husband to take a seat on the bed. Tommy stood, lost in thought before turning to kneel in front of her.  
  
"Kim. You know as rangers we faced a lot of crazy stuff. And not all the solutions were that easy to deal with, but they were the only way, right?" Kim nodded. "Well, I think that the only way to fight Brad, I mean really fight him....is on the dreamscape."  
  
Kim looked away, considering the idea. "If it'll get him gone for good, I'll do anything." She said firmly.  
  
Tommy smiled gently, seeing the doubt behind her determination. "I know you can do it..And you're not doing it alone, okay? I'm here every step of the way."  
  
Kim exhaled and embraced him. "Thank you...I love you so much." She sighed.  
  
"I love you too, Beautiful." He pulled back and stood, pulling Kim up with him. "Now," he said, "I have to go down to the track for a couple of hours, Uncle John's orders, but I you are welcome to come if you like."  
  
"What happened to every step of the way.." Kim teased. Tommy looked at her a moment, about to apologize. "Go, go on. I was kidding! Jeez...And I'm gonna stay here, maybe call Kat and see if she's up for lunch."  
  
"Alright. I'll give you a call when I get there?"  
  
"I'm actually going to go back to bed for a while. It's only what...7:30" she said glancing at the clock.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Tommy frowned.  
  
"Yeah..I feel safe enough going to sleep for a while. Maybe I'll try and get a little practice in as well." She smiled pointing to her temple.  
  
"Well, be careful, okay? Now I'm gonna be late if I don't leave soon." He sighed, gathering his things from around the room. Tossing some stuff into a bag, he turned to her. "I love you." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
Kim smiled and kissed him. "I love you too..Now go." With one last smile, Tommy left the room and bounded down the stairs.  
  
"I'll change when I get there!" he called. Kim shook her head, letting out a loving chuckle, before her expression fell. She looked towards the bed and sighed.  
  
"I hope I know what I'm doing.."  
  
***  
  
"Kimmie...Kimmie, wake up!!!"  
  
Kim slowly opened her eyes, praying that she was where she thought she was. But it was true. She was sitting in the same chair from her nightmare. She was looking into those dead eyes, masked in madness. Fear took over and the shaking set in with a wave of nausea as she felt her stomach turn at the sight of him. She kept trying to tell herself that it was a dream, but she quickly fell back into the game and all too familiar feelings of the situation.  
  
"Welcome back Kimmie. I'm very glad to see you." Brad smiled. Kimberly looked around frantically, hoping it would be different this time, and tugged wildly at her ropes. "Oh no no, there's no use struggling." He grinned. "I've tied 'em real tight."  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone! I don't love you. I never have and I never will! I love Tommy. Why the hell can't you just accept that and move on." Kim cried exasperatedly.  
  
Brad took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Kimmie, you're trying to make me angry with you so I'll do something stupid. We both know the answer to that question since you've asked it countless times!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"But every time you answer it, it's about rage. Try telling me the truth this time." She said calmly, after a brief pause.  
  
Brad's anger slowing faded into an evil grin. "Alright, you want the truth? Here it is: I have no choice in the matter. I just can't leave you alone Kimmie dear. You see, you've put a spell on me, taking away all of my free will so I may never forget you." He began.  
  
"What?" Kim cried.  
  
"You're a witch. You've cast one of your little spells on me from your little book, so that I would love you to make your boa jealous. But, it went horribly wrong. I took back the control you stole, and in doing so, I mutated the spell. So you see, I'm cursed!"  
  
"You are insane!"  
  
"Well, that must be one of your little spells too. I'm a witch hunter now because of you, but unlike other hunters, I've only got one target: you...Do you know what they do to little witchies like you Kimmie?" Kim's breathing began to increase as she began to consider what he might do to her.  
  
"You wouldn't," she whispered.  
  
"Oh but I would." Brad grinned. "I've always wondered what flesh smelt like as it burned."  
  
Kim squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to allow herself to be drawn back in. "It's just a dream....it's just a dream...."  
  
"Just you keep telling yourself that..when you're burning a the stake!!!!!"  
  
"It's just a dream.."  
  
"Burn Kimmie, burn!"  
  
"It's just a dream...."  
  
"BURN KIMMIE, BURN!!!!!"  
  
"IT'S JUST A.....NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed through the sting of her tears, looking towards the sky. Suddenly lightning struck the old warehouse, causing Kim to shut her eyes. There was suddenly silence all around her, and she couldn't feel her restraints anymore. She finally found the courage to open her eyes, and was met with a wall of white all around her. It was blinding at first compared to the dimness of the warehouse, but Kim's eyes soon adjusted as she wondered aloud:  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your subconscious." A voice answered.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! ...of this chapter. How do you like it? I know this chapter was a bit weird cause Brad's insane. But hey, it keeps it interesting right? Anyways, I really hope you like it, and I also know that the whole voice thing for Kim is all too familiar, but this is inside her head, so...yeah...I don't see how that's different either, but someone has to show her the ropes, and hey, sometimes it's not up to the writer, but to the story. Anyhoo, I gotta go, but I will be updating again soon. Thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter!  
  
Can't forget the teaser line!!!  
  
"So what you're saying basically, is that my perception of reality is the be all and end all? That it determines my fate?" 


	8. Awake is the new sleep

Disclaimer: I own in no way the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any of its characters.

A/N: Well, it certainly has been a long while. I hope there are still those that remember this story, as I myself have never forgotten about it. Apologies for the tardiness and without further adieu, on with the show.

Kim's eyes darted around, trying to find a source for the phantom voice in the sea of nothing. A figure, cloaked in white emerged from the blended background, it's face hidden by the cloth of a hood. Kimberly felt oddly unafraid.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I am a figment of your imagination." The figure answered, it's voice seeming to break into multiple speakers almost resembling an echo.

"My imagination? How... how did I get here... Where is here?" Kim asked, looking around.

"As I have said before, this is your subconscious. You have come to be here by altering your state of mind. You admitted to your fear, stated it for what it is and not for what you hoped it was. This time it was a simple reality but the longer you stay in the dreamscape, the more altered reality will become, making it harder to identify and subsequently escape."

"So, my perception of reality is what determines my fate?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Every time you have a nightmare, there will come but one opportunity to enter your subconscious. A gateway. It will be hidden, revealing itself only for a moment. It will be in that moment that you must state its true form and by doing so, gain access to your subconscious."

"Ok, that's all well and good, but if I'm going to beat Brad then what good would it do to run to my subconscious? That feels more like escaping him temporarily than fighting." Kim stated.

"You are in control of your subconscious. You must eventually grant him passage into your mind and fight him on ground where you have the advantage." The figure suddenly cocked its head as if listening to something. " Our time here has ended for now. Your husband approaches."

And with that, the figure began to fade leaving a very confused Kimberly calling after it.

"How do I get back!"

"Simply close your eyes, think of your love and see him before you. Until next time Kimberly."

Kim looked around as the figure faded from sight and she began to panic. She wrung her hands and took deep breaths, calming herself by closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to Tommy like the figure had said, but very quickly, Tommy morphed into Brad forcing Kim her open her eyes with a gasp.

"You can do this," she chided herself. "Think of Tommy. You always think of him, so why is it so hard to do now!" She squeezed her eyes shut again and pushed thoughts of her husband to the forefront of her mind, breathing deeply to relax her body.

In a flash of light, Kim's eyes snapped open and she was back in her house, in her bed and looking into her husband's eyes.

"Kim, are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently as he took a seat beside her. She sighed as she rose to lean against his comforting chest to compose herself while he waited for an answer.

"I did, but only for a second. I mean it started to get like it normally does, but I... I screamed at him that it was all a dream, and I meant it, I knew it was. And then... he disappeared; everything disappeared. I was in an endless white room and this figure appeared telling me I was in my subconscious. It told me that if I could get Brads presence to come there, that I could beat him."

For a moment, Tommy said nothing. Kim began to worry that he thought she had finally lost it, but when she looked up at him, he seemed to be thinking.

"How do you get there?"

"I was told that I have one opportunity in every nightmare where I'm supposed to state reality."

Again he looked pensive. "State reality...?"

"Yes," Kim began, relieved that he was taking this seriously, "I have to state what I know to be real as opposed to what the dreams are creating. It's sort of like a moment of pure awareness... from what I understand." Silence passed between the two as they both considered what this could mean.

"I think this can work." Kim began, "If I get Brad into my subconscious when I'm ready then I think I can beat him..."

Tommy sighed heavily looking into his wife's resolved eyes. "I'm with you Beautiful." Kim smiled as tears began to well slightly in her eyes. She pressed her forehead to his thinking about the day when she would finally be able to live her life again. Hugging her husband her gaze flickered to the clock on the nightstand and she gasped.

"One o'clock? I didn't realize I'd been asleep so long!"

"Then let's get you out of bed. I've got the rest of the day off, so what would you like to do my love?" Tommy smiled.

"Hmmm... How about we have everyone over? David would be done at the reservation by now and Kat's classes finish at two. Jason's closed to day so he and Rocky are free and Trini will be home by five."

"Zack is at a dance tournament with a student, but that'll be done soon," Tommy nodded, "Tanya's still at the daycare and Adam and Aisha are still away. Billy will be at the lab until all hours and if I'm not mistaken, we know each others schedules way too well." He smiled.

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Kim said as she moved to stand. "I'm thinking three is a good time for people to start showing up. But we have a lot to do before then so-"

"That means cleaning, doesn't it" Tommy frowned.

"Yes it does, and I want some help this time mister! I'm going to go get some supplies for dinner while you start calling everyone and when I get back we'll make this place look like a model home!" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Tommy had barely closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her lips against his when she was gone. He opened his eyes just in time to see her blowing him a kiss from the doorway.

"I love you!" she called.

"I love you too!" he replied as she made her way out the front door. "Now, where is that phone book." Tommy scanned the room and shuffled through a drawer or two before spotting his prize on the floor near the bathroom.

'How in the world did it get there?' he thought as he picked it up and moved to the doorway. Unbeknownst to him, laughter echoed softly from the dark corners of his bedroom.

'When Kimmie's away, it's my turn to play...'

THE END.....for now :D It has taken me far too long to update, but hopefully there are still those who remember my musings. Enjoy until next time!

TEASER!

Tommy screamed in pain and anger, trying to make himself an unworthy host, but to no avail. The demon had taken control while Tommy's now unconscious body fell to the floor as he was forced into his subconscious, leaving him helpless for what was to come.


End file.
